Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by The Emigirl
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Kaoru ends up going out with Haruhi, but Tamaki and Hikaru won't stand for it! Also, Mori and Hunny fear graduation and Renge and Kyoya are milking it all for cash! Shounenai! KaoHaru TamaHaru HikaKao Side MoriHun R&R! No flaming
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Alright then. I'm starting a new story, as my last one was very unoriginal and not very well written. That was just a warm-up story, basically, as I haven't been on in perhaps 2 or 3 years. () PLUS, I had to write it on wordpad, so there was no spell check...So, without further ado, here is the start of my new fanfic! (Don't worry, I didn't forget Double Trouble. I'll still finish it for those of you who are fans of it, even though I do admit, it's not among my best of works. () )

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High, not matter what the voices in my head tell me.

FULL SUMMARY: Based off a true story. Kaoru, of all people, has finally gotten the nerve to ask Haruhi out for real. However, Hikaru can't hold in the jealousy of their relationship for long, but is it Kaoru he's jealous of for having Haruhi, or the other way around?

Also, Tamaki does not approve of the newly made couple. Is he finally beginning to realize he doesn't want to be Haruhi's 'father' anymore, but in fact, something more?

And what is all this drama circling around Renge and Kyoya? And the fear of graduation from Hunny and Mori?

Let the show begin!

* * *

Chapter 1. Before We Go

"HA-RU-HI!" Tamaki shouted, throwing his arms around her in his overly energetic fashion that he always uses. He then pressed his cheek against hers and began to rub his face up and down, making the female host unintentionally and unwillingly do the same. However, her facial expression was covered with annoyance and irritation, not happiness and glee like the 'lord' host's expression.

"Sempai, I am TRYING to leave!" she finally yelled at him. She then put her hand on his forehead and pushed him away. She did not push him very hard, however, being the overly dramatic actor that Tamaki was known for, he fell to the ground on him back, causing a sudden crash sound on impact.

Quickly scurrying to his knees, Tamaki pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket and bit down on it hard, over exaggerated rivers of tears falling down his face. "Haruhi! Why do you always have to be so mean to Daddy?!"

"Why do you always have to be so damn obnoxious?" she swiftly replied, shifting her eyes to the left and away from Tamaki.

Absorbing the words and taking the comment as a low blow, he then suddenly appeared in the corner of the room, hugging his knees with a shadow cast around him.

Sighing, Haruhi then turned to look at the rest of the room. The tables were half-full with female customers, who were all currently being accompanied by Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Even a few of the females were talking to Kyoya, who was showing off some of the newest merchandise the host club had to offer.

Turning around, she began to head towards the door to leave, when suddenly a voice called out to her. "Haruhi, wait!"

Blinking, she turned around and looked to see Kaoru running towards her, leaving a very confused Hikaru back at their table as the girls who had requested them left, due to expired time limit.

"Yeah, what? Is there something other then coffee you need me to get?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Actually, I wanted to know if I could come along with you!" Kaoru exclaimed, a smirk on his face.

Ears suddenly perking up, Tamaki turned his head slowly to look towards the two.

"I'm not sure. It'll be bothersome and take longer then needed."

"No it won't, I promise! Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

With that, Tamaki ran full speed at Kaoru. When he was a mere inches away from him, he abruptly stopped and pointed an accusing finger in his face, which caused Kaoru to lean back so not to get poked in the eye. "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"You know," Kyoya began as he headed towards them, leaving a group of fangirls back by the table to squeal at the calendars they had purchased. "Those Lobelia girls might still be out there. Perhaps leaving Haruhi alone isn't a good idea."

Tamaki froze, remembering all too clearly the hell those Lobelia students made them go through. Grabbing his chin, he gave the idea a moment of thought, then grinned widely and snapped his fingers. "I got it! I'll go with Haru--!"

"No," Haruhi cut him off, a blank and cold stare in her eyes. Harmed, or just milking the idea of being hurt and acting accordingly, Tamaki retreated back to his dark corner of woe in the music room.

"If I go, then there won't be any worries about the Lobelia girls. I'll be sure to keep my eye on Haruhi!" Kaoru excitedly said, resting an arm on her shoulder.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she replied, giving Kaoru a quick glare.

However, it did not seem to affect him. He then lowered his arm and latched onto Haruhi's, dragging her towards the door. "Come on! We're wasting time just standing here! To the uber market!"

"That's SUPER market! Not UBER market!" Haruhi corrected him as she was dragged out into the hallway and out of the music room.

Opening his binder, Kyoya then began to take notes as Hikaru arose and walked over to him. "I'm surprised you let Kaoru go, given how many guests we have here today."

"I have a feeling events are about to occur that will draw even more attention and guests to the club then anything we're used ever before," Kyoya replied, his eyes never averting from the notes he had been taking.

Suddenly, Tamaki's head appeared behind the binder and slowly rose up until his face was visible to Kyoya from the nose up. "And WHAT exactly are you implying by that?"

Closing the binder with one hand, Kyoya merely shrugged with a smirk on his face and made his way back towards the now much larger group of females awaiting to purchase calendars.

"He's enjoying the fact that we don't know what's going on, the sick bastard," Hikaru muttered under his breath.

* * *

Walking down the street, Kaoru and Haruhi made their ways back to the school. Kaoru was holding all the bags of coffee, as he had offered once exiting the store, and Haruhi walked closely beside him.

"I can hold some of that, you know," Haruhi informed Kaoru, looking up at him,

"Now what kind of host would I be if I made you carry all the bags?" he replied with a smirk.

"Not like you guys haven't made me before," she muttered to herself.

Kaoru again gave her a friendly smirk, then stopped walking and looked at the ground. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you, Haruhi."

"Hm?" She then stopped right next to him and looked up.

"I was just wondering," Kaoru began, the smile still on his face. "If you might be interested in going out with me?"

* * *

Pacing near the door, Tamaki had his arms crossed and was biting his bottom lip. Surprisingly, though, Hikaru was following him in the same fashion.

"They're taking too damn long!" Hikaru complained. He did not like being by himself and he disliked the idea of Kaoru being alone with Haruhi even less. He knew nothing bad would happen to either of them, but something in his gut was telling him that something big did just occur.

Running up to Hikaru with teary eyes, he clung to his side. "Why does Haruhi do this to Daddy?! Why? Why?! WHY?!"

"Get ahold of yourself, my lord!" Hikaru scolded, trying to push him off, but Tamaki's grip only grew stronger as he shook his head frantically and cried some more.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hikaru and Tamaki's eyes averted towards it. Standing at the door, Kaoru and Haruhi walked into the room, large grins on their faces.

Not liking that expression on them at all, Tamaki ran up to Kaoru and pointed another accusing finger at Kaoru. "What were you two doing that took so long?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaoru said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi.

"DON'T GET THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!" Tamaki shouted, but then Haruhi walked over to him and pushed his hand out of Kaoru's face.

"You're over-reacting. We got coffee. Here," she replied, forcing the brown paper bag of instant coffee into his arms. She then made her way towards a table full of girls who were anxiously waiting for her to arrive.

"Hm," Tamaki blinked towards her, then looked down at the brown bag of coffee. "I guess everything did turn out okay."

"Everything turned out perfect," Kaoru replied with a devilish grin that made his twin, Hikaru, raise an eyebrow at him. Kaoru then began to head towards another table full of girls, however slowed down a bit when he went passed Tamaki and said quietly, "Haruhi and I are going out Friday, so don't expect us to be here after classes."

At that second, Tamaki turned pale white and froze in the spot, a look of shock and horror on his face. "G-going...OUT?!?!?!?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took awhile, but too much drama has been going on with my home life right now, but that could help me in writing, so it's all good! ()

Also, Renge makes her entrance! I'm not very good at being her though, so hopefully she won't be too OOC. ()

A/N pt. 2: You know what? hellogoodbye is a great band to listen to while writing. The music is calm enough to not distract you, but lyrical enough to make it so you don't wanna fall asleep while listening. XD Just a little tid-bit about me is that I need the perfect music to listen to when I write. Can't just write in silence or I get bored too easily. () K! Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN OURAN! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA! But I don't.

* * *

Chapter 2. A Good Marketing Plan

"Haruhi! He's lying! Tell me he's lying!" Tamaki cried, grasping Haruhi's shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"What's this? I thought we were done with all the sexual harassment, Senpai," Haruhi dully replied, a slightly evil and annoyed smirk on her face.

"This is no time for joking!" Tamaki cried and yelled louder.

"Gee, calm down, Milord. It's only one date," Kaoru replied, his hands on his hips, staring at the scene.

"NO! It's the SECOND! Why is it you twins get to go out with MY HARUHI!" Tamaki whined, pointing his finger at Kaoru.

"Since when have I become 'your Haruhi'?" Haruhi questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

Kaoru simply watched as Tamaki and Haruhi continued their argument. What he did not see, though, was Hikaru standing behind him, an angry look to his face. He then stepped forward and grabbed his brother's shoulder, forcing him to turn about.

Blinking, Kaoru looked straight at his twin, a slightly confused looked to his face. "What is it, Hikaru?"

"Don't you 'what is it' me, Kaoru," Hikaru replied. His face was growing red with anger and jealousy as he clenched his fists at his side after he had released his brother's shoulder.

"FWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" A sudden voice shrilled throughout the room, catching the attention of all the forgotten female customers at the tables. Out from the center of the music room, a high powered machine began to push the ground up in a cylinder formation. A familiar brown haired female was perched upon the top of this giant platform, seated in a chair on it's surface. In her left hand, Renge, the host club's 'manager', held a pair of spy-glasses and was staring at the twins through them.

"What an amazing series of events!" She cried out into the microphone she held in her opposite hand. When it appeared and how she got it was to remain forever unknown. "A wonderful drama full of twists and turns! Oh Haruhi, you have gone astray from the laws Tamaki, your king and father-figure has set for you in order to be with Kaoru, the man of your dreams! And Kaoru, completely neglecting the possibility of sorrow towards the others, has gone in pursuit of his one true love, Haruhi! My, what a beautiful tale! One that rivals that of Romeo and Juliet, must I dare proclaim!"

Behind her, the large crowd of females has assembled into one giant and standing group, all keeping a close eye on the hosts and lingering to every word Renge spoke. They had completely fallen into the tale, thinking it was all their's for the enjoyment of watching, not knowing how true the emotions Renge spoke of were.

Choosing to ignore the female manager, as many of the host normally did when she got caught up in those little ramblings of hers, Hikaru glared back at Kaoru. "You should know better then ANYBODY what I'm upset about!"

"Look, you never approached Haruhi yourself. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I had to set you both up together on the one date you went with her. If you really liked her that much, you could have said something yourself. Besides, I like Haruhi."

At that, Hikaru only grew redder. Kaoru damn well knew that he has a little crush on Haruhi, but he still went and asked her out for himself. However, oddly enough, that did not seem to be what bothered him the most about the situation...

"HA-RU-HI!" Tamaki shouted out. He had resorted now to clinging to her leg.

"Senpai, let go! We have customers! Stop being so dramatic over one little date!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about the customers," a voiced called from the long, mahogany table nearby. Looking over, Haruhi saw it was Kyoya who had been speaking, and he was pointing for her to see the crowd of females circling around Renge and squealing with fangirlish glee. Following his finger, Haruhi then finally noticed the audience and let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn rich bastards..."

* * *

"You knew!" Tamaki shouted, hitting the surface of the table hard with the palms of his hands. However, the sudden motion near Kyoya did not seem to phase him, although, it did cause Hunny to jump, as he was sitting next to Kyoya. Mori, on the opposite side of Hunny, just simply turned his head to watch the scene.

"Please don't throw your hands around so close to my laptop," Kyoya replied, saying nothing more about his accusation, keeping his eyes on the screen of the portable computer at the table.

"I think Haru-chan and Kao-kun make a cute pair!" Hunny exclaimed, smiling innocently.

At that, Hikaru and Tamaki both gave him fire-covered death glares. Hunny's eyes suddenly grew wide and he leapt out of his seat at Mori. Mori, his facial expression remaining ever so calm, grabbed him and seated him on his lap. He then grabbed a plate of cake that had been left over from the swarm of customers from the table and gave it to Hunny. "Just stay out of it, you'll only make things worse."

"Ohhh, okay," Hunny replied, looking at the cake. He then smiled and began to eat, swinging his legs back and forth under the table.

"Why?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Hikaru shouted this time, shutting Kyoya's laptop screen down.

Taking a deep breath in, Kyoya pushed his glasses up and glanced at the two angry men... Well, rather, boys, given the way they were acting.

"I did. I told you something was going to happen that would help the host club more then any tactics we had ever tried. A sudden romance between host members could not only attract members, but be good for merchandise sales."

"MERCHANDISE?!" Tamaki and Hikaru both rang in together.

"Exactly. With the sudden romance and both of your performances, I have taken plans to go forth and have fanfictions, fanart, and doujins made about the love rectangle. Sales will sky-rocket and we should be set for at least one semester for next year."

At that, suddenly Hunny stopped eating his cake. His legs stopped swinging and he seemed to glance down at them. Realizing something was bothering Hunny, Mori looked down at the small blonde boy.

"We won't be here," Hunny silently answered the question Mori did not need to ask. Mori, not saying a word, tore his gaze away from Hunny and glanced towards the window that showed the rest of the school from beyond it's glass confinements. Mori knew the fear of graduation had been filling Hunny with sorrow and sadness. However, the honest truth was, Mori had been filled with the same concerns. But now was not the time to bring it up, so the two just remained silent.

"MOMMMMM! That's a horrible HORRIBLE idea! Plus, where are you planning on getting a writer and artist to do all that?! Nowhere, that's where!" Tamaki argued, but Kyoya merely grinned at him, which caused him to become even more frustrated and upset.

"I think you know who I will be asking for assistance from on this little project," he answered.

"FWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I swear I will try to upload more. School's getting easier and I got accepted into college, so now I'm gonna have some freetime before I get sent away. XP

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this still? I dont own this. XD

* * *

Chapter 3. Separated into Two

"Good evening, master Hikaru and master Kaoru," the doorman said, opening the doors to their giant mansion of a home. Kaoru kindly greeted the man back with a smile, but Hikaru just sped past the two with a look of pure frustration on his face.

"Is something wrong with Master Kaoru?" the doorman asked, confusing the two twins.

"No, I'm fine," Kaoru replied. However, before the doorman could apologize for his mistake, Kaoru ran after his brother. By the time he reached him, the two were standing in their bedroom.

"Hikaru."

"Save it, Kaoru," Hikaru spat back, undressing.

"What are you doing, brother?"

"I'm going to bed. I'll be in the spare bedroom in the visitor's wing tonight." Hikaru was now down to his boxers and walked over to their dresser, pulling out pajama pants.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, grabbing his brother's arm. "Don't do this! Come on now, you're being too sensitive."

"Too sensitive?!" Hikaru exclaimed, turning around to face his twin. Kaoru's eyes grew wide when he saw the redness in his face. He hadn't seen that kind of hurt and anger since Haruhi had smacked him. "If that's so, then you're being insensitive! How could you do this, Kaoru? How?"

"Hikaru, listen to me." Kaoru cupped Hikaru's face in his hands and smiled softly. Hikaru could not help but blush, making himself mentally curse himself for feeling so stupid. Kaoru had not noticed, though, thinking he was still red with anger. "I don't like Haruhi."

Taken aback from the comment a bit, Hikaru's face went from anger to confusion in the blink of an eye. "If you don't like her, why are you doing this?"

"Last time you two went out, it didn't work out. This is your second chance, Hikaru!"

Hikaru took a long pause, then he realized what was going on. "You're setting me up again. You want me to go in your place."

"I know how much you care about her. You two are perfect for each other, and I only want what is best for you."

"What's best for me?" Hikaru then silently began to wonder what was best for him. Shaking his head, he pulled away from Kaoru's grasp. Kaoru blinked. "You don't understand what's best for me."

"I don't understand?" Kaoru asked, a puzzled look on his face. Kaoru thought he knew Hikaru better then anybody. He and Hikaru did everything together, they were thought the same. How could he not understand Hikaru?

Hikaru finished getting dressed for bed and looked at Kaoru. "I don't want to go out with Haruhi. If you want to, you can."

"What? But, Hikaru. I thought..."

"I'm going to the visitor's wing tonight." And with that, Hikaru walked out, leaving a very confused and slightly hurt Kaoru standing by their bed. The bed that they shared every night, never once having one in without the other. Until that night.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to be separated?" Kyoya asked, fixing his glasses and giving Hikaru a stern look. "You and Kaoru are the brotherly love aspect in this."

"Yes, well, now you can have the actual lovers together. Get Haruhi and Kaoru to host together, just not me and him," Hikaru replied just as stern as the look on Kyoya's face.

"Hm," Kyoya thought to himself. Hikaru just gave him a look, as if shocked, but then he realized to whom he was speaking with and the shock look disappeared and turned into a down trotted one. "Well, since the first issue of the doujin has pecked such interest in the customers, it _would_ stern up a better plotline."

Hikaru twitched a little and closed his eyes. "D-doujin?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The high-powered machine from under the music room revved up and the cylinder platform rose from the ground. And there Renge sat, drawing at a drawing desk placed in the center. She then held up a book with drawings of all the hosts on the cover. "All my work, slaving over paper and pen all night! And what a wonderful piece of work it has become! Love blooming from within the male host club! Jealousy!" Renge then flipped to a page of the book that had a very angry Tamaki and Hikaru drawn on it, yelling at Kaoru. "Betrayal!" She then turned to another page that had Tamaki and Kaoru arguing with Kyoya for not telling them. "And passion all recorded in these pages!" She then turned to a page that had Kaoru and Haruhi walking into the music room, holding hands after coming back from the supermarket.

"That last part didn't happen," Haruhi replied, slight annoyance found in her voice. "And shouldn't you have gotten our permission before turning this into a story?"

"Doujins are complete fanwork. Since there is no copyright or profit made on them, it's legal!" Renge replied, a big grin on her face.

"No profit?" Tamaki questioned, looking over at Kyoya. Kyoya doing something with no profit? There had to be something wrong.

"No profit is allowed to be made on it unless they have license to do so from the people involved. Which is why I had these legal papers for you all to sign," Kyoya replied, holding up seven packets.

"Are there some for me and Takashi too?" Hunny pondered out loud, wandering his way over to Kyoya and jumping up and down a bit to see if their names were on the documents he was holding. Kyoya pulled out two of the pages and handed them to Hunny. With a big grin, Hunny took them and ran over to Mori. "Takashi!"

Mori, who had been sitting at the table, looked down at him. "Takashi, look! We're gonna be in a story! Here!" Hunny exclaimed, putting one of the documents in front of him. Mori looked at the paper, then down at the beaming Hunny. The fact that they were gonna be put into the story seemed to take Hunny's mind off their impending graduation time, to Mori's relief. If Hunny was happy, then Mori was happy.

"Takashi, you gonna sign up?" Hunny asked, crawling up into the chair next to him and looking for a pen in his pockets.

Mori pulled out a pen from his pocket and handed it to Hunny, nodding.

"Yay! Thank you Takashi!" Hunny smiled, taking the pen. Instead of writing his name on the paper though, he drew a picture of his bunny on the line where the X was.

"If you think I'm signing this, you are sadly mistaken!" Tamaki answered, throwing the paper back on the table before Kyoya. "I will not be a part of this!"

"Oh really?" Kyoya answered, a glare of light shining on his glasses, hiding his eyes completely. A dark purple aura seemed to appear around him, much like the time that the Casanova guy found out about Haruhi's actual gender. "So then you can explain to all of the customers that look up to you as a prince that they won't be receiving the doujins they were so looking forward to purchasing, thus letting them down and failing to do your duty as the prince. Is that what you want?"

"Eek!" Tamaki exclaimed, all the color in him disappearing and his mouth hanging down. All seemed to go black and white for awhile in Tamaki's mind, then he simply sighed, coming back to the colorful reality. He pulled out a pen and picked up the document with a feeling of utter defeat.

Kyoya smiled at his win and replied, "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Yea, well, I don't," Hikaru spoke, crossing his arms. "And nothing you saw will make me sign this."

"We'll just see about that then," Kyoya replied.

Haruhi just looked at them all one by one, then hid her face in her hand, muttering, "This is so bothersome..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Smile Hunny!

"Hika-chan! C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"I already told you no, Hunny," Hikaru spat, a vein popping from his forehead. Hunny had been bugging him all day to sign and Hikaru was getting rather annoyed.

"PWEASE?!" Hunny begged, giving Hikaru an extremely sad looking pout. Hikaru could hear a bunch of the female customers in the background, "aww"ing at the scene, but Hikaru ignored them and ignored Hunny. Saddened that his tactics did not work, Hunny retreated back to the table that Mori was sitting at.

Mori had been staring out the window. However, the depressed Hunny caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned to look at him. "Hm?"

"Hika-chan won't sign the papers. Now the story can't be published!" Hunny whined. Mori then nudged his head towards the table behind them for Hunny to look at. Getting the hint, Hunny looked over at the table and what he saw made him even all the more depressed.

Hunny and Mori were just close enough to hear the conversation. Tamaki was at the table, practically begging Haruhi to sign the documents, which she was refusing.

Hunny's head dropped down and he began to sniffle, so not to cry. Mori leaned over and put a hand on the small blond's shoulder, as if asking if he would be alright.

"I-it's fine. I just really wanted this story to get published," Hunny cried, answering Mori's silent questions. Hunny looked up at Mori with watery eyes and Mori felt a small frown appear on his lips.

Hiding it, he looked towards the window again. "Why?" he questioned in that classical monotone-Mori fashion.

"So we won't be forgotten." Mori's eyebrows shot up without him realizing and he looked back down at Hunny. "If there's a story about us, then whoever takes our places next year will know about us!" Hunny's voice went from sad to excited, since Hunny was a major optimist and never gave up easily. From his tone, Mori knew that Hunny really wanted this badly.

"We'll be like famous!" Hunny continued and Mori listened. "All of our family, the original host club, will be in it. And we'll never be forgotten and always together in the pages! It'll be like we've never left the school, won't it Takashi?"

Mori just nodded at him, to make the young-looking senior happy. However, on the inside, Mori knew that it would never be like they had never left. The host club could continue, the remaining members could find new members, and they could be replaced. Or the club could disband since two of the members left. Either way, however, it could never feel like they were still there.

Hunny merely smiled again, though he knew what Mori was thinking. Patting Mori's knee, he then reached over the table and grabbed a piece of cake.

"Hunny?"

Hunny then looked behind him at the voice who was calling him. Standing there was Haruhi, holding the documents Kyoya had passed out in her hand. "Is this really that important to you?"

Hunny's eyes grew wide. He simply nodded his head, not really knowing what else to say. Did she just hear...?

Haruhi then turned around and grabbed the pen out of Tamaki's hand that he had been trying to force her to sign with. Using Mori and Hunny's table as a surface, Haruhi signed the papers. When she finished, she smiled over at Hunny. "Just because your graduating doesn't mean you'll be forgotten though, Hunny-sempai. In fact, I don't think I could ever even force myself to forget about you and Mori-sempai, nor could any of the other host members here. You're both very important to all of us and we're all just as worried about your graduation as you are. Sure, the future is uncertain and we're all afraid, but just because you graduate doesn't mean you're leaving us. I'm sure we'll all stay in contact."

Hunny could not say a single word for what felt like an hour. Then he felt his body trembling a little and tears started streaming down his little cheeks. Dropping the fork and leaving his bunny on the table, Hunny sprung from the chair and embraced Haruhi in a huge hug, overwhelm with joy from what she said. It was like she had taken all his worries and shredded them into pieces. Sniffling, he could only cry out, "Haru-chan!"

Haruhi smiled a little down at him, but then felt something on the top of her head. Looking up, she noticed that Mori had gotten up as well and had his hand on her head, as if like a friendly pat. It was much like the one he gave her when she comforted him during when Hunny was missing. He was even smiling down at her.

"Sempai?" Haruhi blinked up at him.

"Thank you," Mori replied and looked down at Hunny. Haruhi could then see that he had been worrying about Hunny for awhile now. She smiled back up at him, happy to have been able to help both of them.

* * *

"Hikaru," Kyoya called to the twin.

"What is it now? You're being such a bother, you know," Hikaru spat back, walking over with a small shrug. As soon as he reached Kyoya, six copies of the document were shoved into Hikaru's face for him to read. "What is this?"

"Signed documents from every member of the host club. Notice any missing?"

"Yeah, this one," Hikaru replied, holding up his unsigned document packet.

"You can either sign it, or we can take other methods of selling it legally."

"Other methods? You can't use me in it unless I sign."

"You're correct. We cannot use 'Hikaru Hiitachin' in our story. However, we can use the completely fictional 'Hikara Hiitachin'. Or would you prefer Kiharu?"

Hikaru glared at him, crossing his arm. "There is no way that's legal. First off, my surname is in there!"

"Which we got legal usage from Kaoru to use. Would you like to try again?" Kyoya answered with a smirk. He knew that, either way, it was a win-win situation on his part.

"He'll look like me though!"

"No, he'll look like Kaoru. The character Hikara is the twin to Kaoru. Not nessicarily you, per say."

Hikaru threw his arms up in frustration. "Fine! Give me the damn papers then!"

Kyoya smirked and handed him the packet. "I'm glad you see it my way."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's a bit late, but what can you do? Ive been busy and got a new laptop for Christmas, so Im still in the process of transferring all of my documents from ComputerShit to ComputerAWESOME. Seriously, this laptop is TOUCHSCREEN, VOICE ACTIVATED, AND HAS A SWIVEL MONITOR! IT GOES AROUND 180 DEGREES! It excites me more than a computer should.

I know, I'm a nerd

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS. However, if you ever some into ownership of two red haired devilish twins, send me a message with your price!

* * *

Chapter 5. Friday

Friday. It finally came.

All day during classes, Hikaru just sat at a distance and watched. Kaoru and Haruhi sat in their normal seats and completed their normal everyday routines with the lack of his participation. Hikaru was sure to keep a great distance from them to let them know he was angry, but a close enough eye to let them know he was bothered. The entire ordeal just annoyed Haruhi.

"He's been doing this to you at home too?" Haruhi asked during the first few minutes of their French class.

"Yes. He refuses to talk to me, but every time I look over, he's staring right at me as if about to jump me. Watch."

Haruhi watched and Kaoru looked over in the general direction of Hikaru. Awkwardness and tension filled the air as the two took note that Hikaru was glaring towards them with a great amount of animosity in his eyes. Slowly and frightfully, Kaoru turned his head back towards Haruhi. "It kind of makes me happy we're not sharing the same bed or room for the time being. I wouldn't want to roll over to that."

"You mean you two are in separate rooms too?"

"Yeah. When Hikaru flipped, he decided he was going to move to the spare wing of the house. And he's been sleeping there ever since. This was on Wednesday."

Haruhi merely sighed, at a loss of what to do. The last fight they had, though it was fake, was trivial and had a clear solution. This issue, however, she was completely clueless about. She honestly had no idea any reasons of why Hikaru would be angry about this.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Tamaki stared at his watch. "Two minutes…two minutes…."

"Tama-chan? What are you doing?" Hunny questioned, pointing his arm a little.

"They'll be gone in two minutes! Off on their date! I can't take it!"

"So why are you here?" Everyone glanced over as Hikaru walked into the room. He had a very angry and mean looking expression on his face. The sight of it made Hunny want to cry.

"We could ask you the same," Kyoya replied, arms crossed. "We were certain you would have gone to spy on them."

"Spy? Why would I do such a stupid thing? I don't care what they do, where they go, what happens."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Tamaki shrieked, grabbing his collar. "You devils don't deserve my little Haruhi! MINE!"

But Hikaru was in no mood for any of the king's antics today. He grabbed Tamaki's wrists and pushed him away. "You're like a damn broken record, you know that?!"

Taken aback, Tamaki stared at the red haired twin with big eyes. "You always go on about Haruhi!" Hikaru continued. "It's always, 'my Haruhi' this and 'my daughter' that! Bossa-nova was right, she's not your daughter you know! So what is she really to you?! I swear, you are so god damn annoying and I can't stand it anymore!"

"WAHH!" Hunny cried as he ran behind Mori. None of them, with maybe the exception of Tamaki when the twins had first met, had ever seen Hikaru this mad before. It especially frightened Hunny.

But Tamaki seemed entirely too calm during the situation. "How I view the people on this date isn't the issue at the moment, is it?"

Hikaru blinked, a bit startled, and looked at Tamaki. "This is your brother, your other half, out there with Haruhi. The two people that matter most to you in this entire club, am I right? But answer this, what are you more upset over?"

"Are you stupid?! I'm upset that Kaoru took Haruhi!"

"Or is it that you're upset that Haruhi took Kaoru?"

"What are you getting at? You're not turning into one of those female customers who buy into our acts, are you?"

"Whatever kind of love you two share is strong. You've only had each other for so long and nobody else. Does it freak you out that Kaoru might begin to stray away from you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Hikaru clenched his fists. "You can't understand any of it!"

"Hika-chan." Hikaru looked over to see Hunny walking over. The small senior then grabbed Hikaru's clenched fist and smiled. "We're your friends, Hika-chan! We wanna help you and Kao-chan and Haru-chan the best we can! And we want to understand too! Will you let us?"

Hikaru's eyes grew wide as he looked to the rest of the group. Mori, Tamaki, and even Kyoya, all had reassuring looks on their faces, as if agreeing to everything Hunny said. It was so overwhelming. Hikaru thought it was a lot to have Haruhi coming into their world. His and Kaoru's world. But now. Now everybody wanted in. And not just for themselves, no. But to help him and Kaoru. They wanted the twins as more than just fellow host club members. They viewed them as friends. It was so overwhelming.

Hikaru let out a small sigh and looked down at the floor. "Alright," he replied, not looking at any of them. "You win."

A small grin appeared on Kyoya's face as he pulled out his cell phone. "Should I get a car?"

"A car?" Hikaru questioned, looking up at the shadow king.

"Knowing you all, we're going to end up spying on Kaoru and Haruhi, so we might as well get a car ready so save time." Kyoya began to dial a number and put the phone up to his ear. Hikaru merely laughed.


End file.
